The long range goal of this project is to enable the implementation of a Tactile FM Trainer consisting of a FM receiver, a five channel tactile aid and a high-gain bilateral hearing aid, as an integral unit for use on severely and profoundly deaf children in classrooms using FM Trainer methodology. The immediate goals are to assess the technological possibilities for designing such a unit in an acceptable size to verify the adequacy of the five channel tactile aid processing scheme for this application, and gain assurance that the three circuits will operate from a single battery supply without adverse interactions. The need for a combined Tactile Aid/Auditory Trainer has become evident from the fact that more than half our tactile aids sold to schools have been accompanied by requests for information as to how they can be made compatable with FM Systems. While this can be done, it requires that the child wear two body type devices (a tactile aid and a separate FM Trainer) and is inconvenient for both the child and the teacher. Furthermore, the tactile aids available are not ideal for this application. As tactile aids become more commonly used and as training techniques advance, the need for this integrated system will clearly increase.